Bonnie's Scar
by kimeg07
Summary: Short one shot. Bonnie stands up for her self against Brick


Bonnie sat on her bed confused. How could something seem so wrong seem so right. She had never felt this way before about someone else. It was like the mask she wore was taken off. She felt real for the first time, she saw everything in a new light. She wasn't the preppy, popular bitch she used to be. She wasn't the one who looked down at everyone who wasn't a popular as she was. Who only dated people with a status. Who didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Who couldn't see the boy that stood right beside her but she was too blind to see. But she thought why him when you can have any guy at school. She saw him everywhere class, lunch, at the mall, at Bueno Nacho, even cheer practice. Most of her thoughts were about him. A few weeks ago when these new feelings rose, they had scared her, now she didn't know what to think. Ignore theses feelings and not get hurt, or follow her heart and get hurt. She was in love with Ron Stoppable. She tried to think of all the reasons why she shouldn't but she knew the were all lies. She hated her boyfriend Brick, but she knew what would happen if she tried to break up with him. She shuttered at the thought. She looked down at the bruise on her arm, then at her leg, it brought up a painful memory. She had lied to everyone and said she tripped. The scratch on her arm, a cat. Only she knew where these marks came from. Brick with his temper, and he drank a lot. She should never have dated him. She didn't care anymore that he was the quarterback. Because of him she lost her innocence. He threatened her that if she told anyone what would happen to her or if she tried to break up with him. She hated him. She fell asleep crying. She reluctantly went to school the next day. She felt sick and scared. Everyone looked at her weird she had never acted like that. At the end of the day almost everyone left. She walked over to Brick. "Can I talk to you." Bonnie said quietly. They walked into an empty class room. "Brick I don't want to go out with you any more." She said quickly.  
"WHAT!" Brick said his temper rising. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that. She only whimpered, too scared to move. He slapped her. She staggered backwards and started to cry. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards him. Б─°Remember you do not dump me, remember what I said would happen if you dumped me"  
"Brick.." She whispered, " Don't hurt me.. please..." She begged. He slammed her against the wall. She screamed but knew no one could hear her. He threw he on the ground and hit and kicked her over and over. She just laid there screaming, wishing that he would either stop or that she would die. He stopped after what seemed like hours. "Fine its over," He said. He left slamming the door. She was bleeding in various places, her head her legs and arms her stomach.. She knew at least her arm was broken. She stood up after a few minutes she limped out of the classroom wincing in pain and wishing for the pain to end and she collapsed and was half unconscious. She heard a yell and someone ran to her. Screaming for an ambulance or help. They gingerly picked her up. The last thing she saw before she fainted was Ron carrying her. "Ron.." She said softly and fainted.  
Ron had saw someone walk out of the classroom a few feet in front of and fall. He ran to her and the sight almost made him sick. Bonnie was laying there covered in blood and had gashes all over her. He screamed and picked her up he screamed for an ambulance. He dialed 911 and they came immediately. He sat in the waiting room with her sisters and her parents to find out that she was in critical condition and if not for him she would have died. She had internal bleeding and a concussion and she was in a coma. They think she was beaten up or raped. He refused to leave and stayed by her side at all times. He had finally convinced her parents that they should rest. They left only after Ron would insure that he would call them as soon as she woke up. He fell asleep next to her bed. Bonnie woke up to find that she was in the hospital. Ron woke up and saw that she was awake.  
"Bonnie are you ok." Ron said relived that she was finally awake. "What happened." She said.  
"I found you at school and called 911. What happened?" Ron said.  
"It was Brick. He's been abusing me for months. He threaten me that if I broke up with him he would kill me. He hit me and...(Bonnie shuttered) I tried to break up with him and he beat me up and left." Bonnie said and she started to cry.  
" Its ok they arrested Brick. Everything's going to be ok." Ron said. He was holding her hand soothingly. At that moment doctors rushed in to check her over and Ron had to leave much to Bennie's disappointment.  
A few weeks later Bonnie was back to school looking better than she did for the past two months. She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She had become nicer to everyone's surprise. But most people felt pity for her although she hadn't noticed. She saw Ron and ran to him. "Ron I never got to thank you. If not for you I would have died. I owe you big time." She said. She kissed him and blushing she walked quickly away. Ron stood there dumbfounded for a moment then he called out.  
"No big. I was wondering would you like to go to the Rivera with me on Friday?" Ron said hopefully.  
"Sounds great. Pick me up at seven? She said not caring at the looks everyone was giving her especially Kim. "Ok.'' He said. They were both inside jumping for joy that they had finally spoken their true feelings. My hero, Bonnie thought. 


End file.
